Lyrica Lilac
Lyrica Lilac is a female Earth pony with a pale lavender coat, a light yellow mane, purple eyes, and a lyre cutie mark. Part of her name, Lyrica, was given by fans before it was adopted officially by Hasbro. She shares her design with "Purple Wave", "Majesty", "Pampered Pearl", and "Reflective Rock"; and has speaking roles in Green Isn't Your Color and The Best Night Ever.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Lyrica Lilac appears mostly as a background pony in the show, usually alongside fellow frequently appearing high society ponies "Caesar", Sealed Scroll, and "Royal Ribbon". Season one Lyrica Lilac first appears in The Ticket Master, during Rarity's fantasy of marrying Prince Blueblood. She later appears in Green Isn't Your Color, watching Fluttershy's fashion shows. Along with the other ponies, she is at first annoyed when Fluttershy 'ruins' a show, but eventually laughs and delivers her second line with "Royal Ribbon". She also appears in Applejack's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, walking along a street in Manehattan with Sealed Scroll and later attending the Oranges' dinner. In The Best Night Ever, Lyrica appears numerous times in and around the castle. During At the Gala, she is part of Rarity's, Rainbow Dash's, and Pinkie Pie's choirs. She is forced into a hug by Pinkie at the end of I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala. She is present when Pinkie gets the ensemble to play the Pony Pokey, and reprimands her at the song's end. Season two In Sweet and Elite, Lyrica Lilac appears at the beginning of the episode walking through Canterlot, makes several appearances during Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) such as singing in the opera, and attends the garden party at the episode's end. She appears at the beginning of Hearth's Warming Eve, in Cranky Doodle Donkey's flashback in A Friend in Deed, and at the wedding and reception in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Season three Lyrica Lilac appears at Twilight Sparkle's princess coronation in Magical Mystery Cure. Season four Lyrica Lilac appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Power Ponies, Rarity Takes Manehattan, Simple Ways, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, and Equestria Games. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions Upcoming toy releases of Lyrica, displayed at the 2013 New York Toy Fair, include a Toys "R" Us exclusive brushable release arriving in-store Summer 2013 and a miniature collectible named Lyrica Lilac. She is included in trading card puzzle B, appearing on the backs of the foil cards Royal Wedding Princess Celestia and Royal Wedding Princess Cadance in parts of a shot from A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. She is also a playable character named Lyrica in Gameloft's mobile game. In chapter 13 of the book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, "Pinkie Takes Action!", Pinkie Pie mentions Lyrica Lilac as being a musician. Quotes :Rarity: Bravo! I say bravo! :Lyrica Lilac: Bravo? Who could possibly say bravo to that horrid display? :Rarity: Such attitude! Such pizzazz! She's invented an entirely new kind of modeling! Bravo! :Lyrica Lilac: Who is saying these things? :"Royal Ribbon": It's her. The unicorn in the gorgeous cape and headdress. :Lyrica Lilac: Now that is a pony who clearly knows a thing or two about fashion. Well, if that fabulous pony likes it, then I do too! Bravo! :— Green Isn't Your Color Gallery See also *List of ponies it:Lyrica Lilac pl:Lyrica Lilac ru:Лирика Лилак Category:Musicians Category:Fan-named characters